The Rebellion
by Lolleh-hime
Summary: Ten years after the rebellion against youkai, Inuyasha and the rest of his race fight for survival in the darkened place the world had become. But when the hanyou meets a young human girl from his past, his life, and hers, are put into immediate jeopardy.
1. Prologue

**Lolleh** I had a dream last night and I figured that it would make a wicked Inuyasha fic o.o Anyway, here it is. XD

**Summary** Ten years after the rebellion against youkai, Inuyasha and the rest of his race fight for survival in the darkened place the world had become. But when the hanyou meets a young human girl from his past, his life, and hers, are put into immediate jeopardy. InuKag

--

The Rebellion 

Prologue

Nine-year-old Inuyasha opened his amber eyes slowly, his small white ears twitching in the matt of tangles and frizzles that his long silver hair had become during his short nap. He rose up on his elbows and looked to his mother Izayoi, who hovered next to his bed as she closed the shutters to his bedroom window, latching them over with a small iron bar.

"Mother?" the young hanyou yawned and sat up. "What's going on?" his ears twitched again to the sound of sirens and gunshots outside in the streets, followed by the wails of men, women, and children. He froze and his eyes grew wide. "Mother?"

"Inuyasha." Izayoi turned quickly and picked up the boy from his bed and placed him firmly on his feet in front of her. She sank into a crouching position and took his hands. "My dearest, everything that your father had feared is finally happened, they are hunting down all the youkai in the city." She swallowed and traced her fingers down over Inuyasha's cheeks. "I have a bag packed for you…"

Inutaisho was Inuyasha's father, and he was also father to Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. The youkai had always said that one-day people will see a threat from the youkai and hanyou and the city, then it wouldn't be long before a rebellion would start. Inuyasha, though still not too understanding of what his father was talking about, knew this was it.

Inuyasha nodded and followed his mother out of his room and into Sesshoumaru's old room. Izayoi picked up a small knap sack and put it over Inuyasha's shoulders. "There is clothing in there, along with some food…" she explained, standing up and opening the closet door, stripping everything out of it and revealing something that looked to be a garbage shoot.

"Mother?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide; he didn't like the darkness inside that little tunnel, for he knew he would soon have to enter it.

"Be brave my darling." Izayoi got on her knees and kissed his forehead. "Remember that I will always love you."

"Aren't you coming too!" Inuyasha asked, now extremely terrified. She was, wasn't she?

"I have to await your father's and Sesshoumaru's return." Izayoi said. "And I cannot fit into that tunnel, it was made specially for a child's body.

Inuyasha looked his mother over and shook his head, tugging at her arm. "Mother you can fit! Please!" tears welled in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi jumped, hearing the door downstairs being smashed in and a roar of men echoing through the house. "The mob is here." She picked Inuyasha up and carried him into the closet. "You'll find me again." She whispered, kissing him on the top of the head. "I promise, my baby…my darling…take care." With that, she more or less tossed Inuyasha into the shoot, feet first.

"Mother!" Inuyasha screamed as he slid down through the tunnel, trying to dig his claws into the ceiling to stop himself, but that only resorted him into breaking them off.

The young hanyou tumbled out of the shoot and into the street in a place that never even looked like his neighborhood, and his house nowhere in sight. Inuyasha looked around frantically as he tugged at the straps on his old overalls, then the straps on the knap sack before running off into the darkness of a neighboring alley, but as an angry mob stormed past.

Tears stained Inuyasha's face as he ran; he didn't know what to do or where to go. He wanted to go home with his mom, to help her! But he didn't know how to get back. When he rounded a corner he slapped into another body and fell back onto his butt, letting out a small cry of surprise.

His ears were flat on his head, as he looked up, frightened it was one of those men. But, instead of staring death in the face, he was staring up at the young girl, one about a year or so younger than what he was. Her hair was long and black, though partly covered by the overly huge black peek cap she had on, her eyes were dark in the shadows of the alley; and around her neck was a beaded necklace, probably a rosary if Inuyasha were to have guessed. Attached to her hand was the hand of a smaller boy, who just stood there sucking on his pacifier silently. They were human, that much Inuyasha knew for sure.

Since they were human, and Inuyasha by this time had realized that it was humans that attacked his house, he did the only thing he could possibly think of doing to keep himself from getting hurt…he started to cry.

The human girl blinked at his tears, frowning slightly as she tilted her head to one side, watching him. "You're a youkai, aren't you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Uhn…" Inuyasha murmured as hew rubbed the tears from his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Hanyou…" he corrected her after a moment.

"All the same," the girl said, holding out her free hand to him. "My family are helping move all of you we can find to safer locations so you can escape the rebellion. Come with me and my brother, we'll show you to a safer hideaway than this alley…"

Inuyasha sniffed and took her hand and pulled himself to his feet. " 'Kay…" he mumbled, his ears limp on the top of his head.

"Good," the little girl let go of his hand and picked up her brother. "Come on then, Souta. We have another one." She smiled at Inuyasha. "You'll be safe with us! Don't cry!" she then turned and ran off through the alley.

Inuyasha blinked and followed quickly behind her, he really had no other choice in the matter. He wanted to be safe…so he could go look for his family after this night was over, and this girl was the only person who had stepped foreword to help him thus far. "What's your name?" he asked, now running along side of her.

"Higurashi." The little girl answered. "Kagome Higurashi, and this is my brother Souta." She hugged the smaller boy into her chest as she ran.

"I'm Inuyasha!" Inuyasha told her.

"Nice to be of your assistance, Inuyasha." Kagome said with an innocent smile. "Now try to keep quiet, we don't want anyone to hear us, now do we?" Inuyasha nodded and kept his mouth shut after that.

Kagome lead him down a slope in the alley, leading to the underground housing of the city, it was where the poor people lived…like the ghetto. "There is a well here." Kagome said as she slowed her pace to a quick walk, setting Souta on the ground to follow behind them. "It has a tunnel at the bottom that will lead you to the other side of the city into one of the old housing units."

"Why should I go there?" Inuyasha asked. "Are there other youkai there?" his ears twitched back to life at this thought. Maybe his mother, father, and brother went there after.

"Aye, there are. The housing unit belongs to a friend of my father's." Kagome answered, leading Inuyasha to a small well house just off to one side of a small beaten down shack. "So far my bother and I have sent thirteen youkai through the well and into the tunnel, and there are others in my family that are helping out as well, so you will be safe at the housing unit…" Kagome stopped at the door of the well house and turned around. "But just incase something does happen…" she took the peek cap off her head and slapped it on top of Inuyasha's. "This will hide your ears, making you look completely human!"

The hat, which was overly large on Kagome's head, was equally too big for Inuyasha's; but he smiled a fraction and turned it around backwards. "Thanks." He said with a sniff.

An explosion from behind made the three youngsters jump, and Kagome scooped Souta up in her arms, pretty much tossing him into the well house. "Come on, Inuyasha!" she said, grabbing the hanyou's arm and ragging him in behind her. She pushed him up to the edge of the well. "Jump in!"

Inuyasha peered down into the darkness and fear stuck up through him. He suddenly didn't think this was a very good idea, and spun around to face Kagome. "I can't jump into that!" he exclaimed.

"Jump in, you big baby!" Kagome grabbed him. "If not you'll be found out, and so will Souta and me!" she shoved him. "Get in the well!"

Inuyasha grabbed her collar, and her necklace, as he fell backwards over the wells edge, his hand slipped away from her collar but broke off the rosary, and he took it down into the darkness with him.

"My necklace…" Kagome put her hand to her neck and looked down into the well, she then sighed. "Have it give you luck, Inuyasha!" she called down into the darkness before picking up her littler brother and dashing off from the well house.

--

Ten years later… 

Inuyasha's eyes lifted from his pillow to the wall, his hand lifting up to brush his silver hair away from his face. That damned dream again. For the past week it has been nothing but a bother to him, and the last thing he needed was to be reminded of the start of the rebellion.

He sighed and sat up, looking around his darkened apartment idly before groaning, slapping his hand over his face; he had so many more things to worry about, yet all he could keep his mind on lately was Kagome. Back when he was a youngster, the explosion and the fact that she could get into a hell of a lot of trouble seemed to be little things to him then, but now, that he knew exactly what had went about, he had to wonder…did she survive?

"Hmph, I never even got to thank her." He muttered, fingers the rosary beads that hung around his neck. "She saved my life in more ways than one…" he looked to his desk, his amber eyes landing on the old black peek cap that rested on the edge. "Heh…"

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head. "Oh well…another night…another fight…" he gave one last pluck at the rosary beads before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"Not now Souta…" Kagome looked to her little brother in frustration as she flipped through the numbers on her cell phone. The two sat alone on a darkened subway train heading to the old ghetto to visit their family, as the two did every weekend.

"But sis," Souta yawned. "I'm tired."

"I can't let you sleep at night, Souta." Kagome said. "That's why you were suppose to sleep all day today…"

"Do you really think mom and grandpa have resorted to this way of life?" Souta asked. "They are probably getting ready to go to bed now!"

"This side of the city is still safe, Souta." Kagome snapped at him. "They are able to sleep at night in comfort of the fact that none of the guards will make a surprise attack on them, there are no youkai in this side of the city."

"Then why did we have to take the subway?" Souta asked with a groan. "We could have just went through the tunnel that led to the well…"

"Hush!" Kagome slapped her hand over Souta's mouth. "Don't say that out loud, idiot." She drew her hand back and returned her phone to her pocket. "Its too risky, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves…being the only humans using the tunnel could mean the youkai attacking us…thinking we're the enemy."

"But shouldn't they recognize us?" Souta asked. "Well…you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not going to take the chances of them not…" she frowned as the subway train pulled to a slow stop. "Come on…we're here."

--

**Lolleh **This was just a little prologue. There will be an introduction to the time era and n update on the rebellion in the beginning of the next chapter! Hope you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Lolleh **Squeee…got into a fight with me mom x.x; So here I am after locking myself in my room to get away from her yelling. XD Chappie 1 coming at j00!

--

The Rebellion 

Chapter 1

_Tokyo, Japan/Year: 2120/Year 10 of The Great Youkai Rebellion._

Because of the brave efforts of the Higurashi family from the underground ghettos, well over three hundred youkai managed to escape the swarms of angry mobs that tore through Tokyo's streets in search of the race that the government had deemed 'unfit' to survive. Well over two hundred thousand youkai and any human that was associated with them were brutally slaughtered in the streets and in their homes on the night of June 7th 2110; many of these being children of both the youkai and human race.

At that night, Tokyo had permanently split up into two sections; the West Side and the East Side. The East Side is looked upon as the natural 'safe zone', meaning that all youkai in this area had been exterminated and/or have escaped to the West Side of Tokyo. The West Side has become more beaten down over the years, due to the fact that it got around about the youkai escaping to boarding houses and such during the cities 'cleaning' on June 7th. Military officials march the streets every night in search of the youkai that have escaped them, which brought about the well-known lifestyle of 'Nighttime Vampirism'.

Nighttime Vampirism is what most of the humans and youkai took to whom lived on the West Side; they feared of being ambushed during the night by the military so they took to sleeping during the day time and wandering about during the night. It proved to be an effective way to keep themselves safe.

In conclusion, now, ten years after the beginning, the rebellion is still holding strong, with no signs of ending.

--

Kagome looked around the ghetto, a small frown on her face. "Souta, just so we both don't show up really late…" she looked down at her younger brother. "I want you to go to the shrine now, so mom and grandpa will know that we are here. I'll drop back later."

Souta looked at his sister with a frown. "But they're going to make me sleep!" he argued.

Kagome sighed. "It maybe better, Souta, besides, I may leave you here to live on this side of the city." She nudged her brother in the direction of the shrine. "Its safer here." With that last note, Kagome turned and left her brother standing there alone.

It had been a very long time since Kagome had been back on the East Side of Tokyo, and it actually felt nice to be able to walk the streets and know that no one is sneaking up behind you to gut you just because you are walking the way a certain youkai would walk.

Though, even the East Side was flawed, it was still dark and dank like the West Side, and all the places that had been destroyed during the rebellion were not fixed up still, and were just set as eyesores to everyone who viewed them.

Kagome stopped walking and glanced about, her hand to her chest as if she were trying to catch her breath. But really, she was just so saddened by the sickening state of the city. _'Nothing any good came from his rebellion…'_ she thought sadly, her eyes directed to the old well house. _'But, at least we were able to save some innocent souls that night…that I am truly thankful for.'_

As Kagome headed for the well house, she thought back to the many faces she watched disappear into the old well ten years before. The face that really stood out was that of the little snot-nosed hanyou crybaby. She smiled at the thought and laughed a bit, pushing open the door that led into the well. That kid had been so scared.

Kagome traced her fingers along her neck, her head bowed and looking down into the darkness of the well. "I wonder if he made it okay," she muttered. "The poor guy was scared out of his wits." She sighed and turned away from the well. "But, he had a right to be…" she added before leaving the well house once again.

--

Inuyasha slipped his black peak hat on down over his head to hide his ears before he left the apartment building. The hanyou was wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. The only accessories he bared were the rosary he had accidentally snatched from that Kagome girl, and the hat she had given him…two things he never left the apartment without.

Once outside, Inuyasha's eyes fell upon the group that was awaiting him on the other side of the beaten up parking lot. One was a wolf youkai with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes named Koga, who was a descendent of the ancient wolf clan's royal family, a young kitsune youkai named Shippo, and a human man named Miroku. Miroku's family had been blacklisted as 'partly youkai' due to the cursed wind tunnel that plagued the men in the family, so, they all fled to the East Side the night of the beginning of the rebellion.

"You're taking your sweet time, mutt." Koga hissed; he was never one who liked to wait. "Come on, before the soldiers see on congregated around the building." The wolf tugged his black beanie down over his head, covering up his pointed ears.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at Koga. "I move at my own pace, wolf." He snapped. "Come on." He said gesturing to them as he headed for the empty streets.

Each of them had their own way of covering up their visible youkai traits, ways that didn't clash with their style in making them stand out between everyone else.

Koga wore his black beanie with the skull on the front to cover his ears, and a very baggy pair of blue jeans so that his tail couldn't be seen perking out from in under them, to go with this look he simple wore a white button up shirt that was never actually buttoned up.

Shippo also wore a beanie, though his was red in color, and the boy wore a pair of baggy blue jeans, also with the intention of hiding away his puffy foxtail, and an orange hoodie. He was a very cute little kid, though he tried to go for the 'tough guy' kind of look, his beautiful, innocent eyes always gave away his cuteness.

Miroku wore a baggy pair of black jeans and a violet t-shirt, around his cursed hand was a long, fingerless purple glove that had a flap cut in the palm. But, holding the flap shut, and making sure the wind tunnel wouldn't go off in its own, was a string of blue prayer beads. Not many people seemed to notice this, for many of the monks in the city used to do the same thing, so, the assumption was that this young man was indeed, a monk.

"Where are we going anyway, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he jumped up on the hanyou's shoulder. "You said you had a plan to tell us last night…"

"Heh. I do." Inuyasha said. "We're going back to the East Side…"

The three stared at Inuyasha with widened eyes. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Um, Inuyasha they check ID's at the subways…" he said. "We won't be able to make it through…"

"We aren't going through the subway, baka." Inuyasha snapped. "We are going back through the way we came ten years ago."

"The well…" Koga stated, his eyes narrowing. "Its too risky."

"Father told me about the well." Shippo said. "He told me that him and mother were led there by a young human girl and her sibling brother."

"We were all led through there by that girl." Miroku told the kitsune quietly. "I think, with all respect to her and what she did for us at the risk of being killed…we shouldn't go back through there…the chances of being found out are very high."

"I agree with the false monk on this one." Koga said. "Its to risky." Miroku glared at Koga and made a fist, but never said anything.

"I think you should shut up." Inuyasha snapped at Koga. "We won't get found out. It's impossible. None of the guards even bother with the ghetto on the East Side, hell, they rarely even bother with any part of the East Side at all."

"Why do you want to go back there anyway?" Shippo asked, tilting his head.

Inuyasha sighed. "I want to see if my old man and mother made it through the rebellion." He answered. "If they did…they aren't on this side of the city. I've searched all over it many times." He then shrugged. "And besides, it's probably a lot more safer over there…"

"Until we get seen there…the soldiers will be over there before we have a chance to get back." Miroku said. "Then, both sides of the city will be worse off than ever before. Just think about it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groaned and took Shippo from his shoulder, putting him on the ground. "Fine, you don't have to come with me."

"You're going alone?" Koga asked. "Damn, you really are stupid!"

Inuyasha ignored the wolf's comment and continued. "I'll be back by morning…so I'll be seeing you all tomorrow night."

Miroku sighed and ran his hand back through his hair. "Alright. Take care of yourself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha made a small pluck at the rosary beads around his neck. "I have someone looking out for me." He answered before turning and running off.

"He's going to get himself killed isn't he?" Shippo asked, watching as both Koga and Miroku nodded silently with sheer annoyance.

--

Kagome traced her fingers along the graffiti coated wall that lined the old school house in the ghetto. She and her best friend, Sango, put half of the stuff written there there.

Sango…

Kagome hadn't seen her in such a long time. The girl's entire family was recruited by the government to be youkai 'exterminators', though Kagome hated the idea of having such a good friend on that side of the line, she knew the family had no choice but to do this. It was a 'kill or be killed' situation.

"I wonder if I'll ever see you again, Sango-chan…" Kagome whispered, smiling slightly. She then took her hand from the wall and wiped it in her pants. Crazy thought. The two were totally different people now…and the chances of them ever meeting again would be in a situation where Sango would be there to KILL Kagome…not to sit around and catch up on all the past years apart.

Kagome froze then as she was about to head to another part of the ghetto, her eyes darting back to the well house. Something…just wasn't right. She couldn't explain the feeling in her gut…but it seemed to be telling her that something was moving…

She frowned and shook her head; no one would be using the well anymore. It had been ten years since anyone had went through there…

But still…

Kagome straightened her jacket and headed back towards the well house, her breath caught in her throat. Why was she so nervous about this? There was no way the well was still in use; it was just downright impossible.

Still, Kagome held her breath as she let the door slide open. She slowly peered inside; nothing put darkness greeting her.

"See, Kagome?" Kagome said to herself as she stepped inside. "Nothing here. Heh." She started to make her way over to the well, feeling herself calming down a little. She leaded on the wall with her hands and closed her eyes, silently yelling at herself for being so stupid.

But, that calm feeling never lasted very long, because after a moment, Kagome straightened, and at the touch of a cold hand wrapping around her wrist, she screamed.

--

Lolleh X3 Heeeee. Review P


End file.
